Another Story
by NHL-chan
Summary: Sasuke, seorang penulis novel terkenal sekalipun belum pernah di hadapkan dalam situasi segawat ini. Mulai dari tabrakan maut sampai seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba terkena masalah jantung di depan matanya sendiri. Benar-benar seharian yang aneh. For Banjir Tomatceri II. For Arnanda Indah and Chiristian Raphael Ariete. Mind to RnR?


"Hn, nanti kuusahakan... Selamat malam."

Sambungan teleponpun diputus dari pihak pria ini, Sasuke Uchiha. Terdangar bunyi 'pip' pelan dari benda itu, _lowbat. _Tak sampai dua detik, layar telepon genggamnya berubah hitam.

Setelah melempar telepon genggamnya asal ke jok sebelah, pandangan Sasuke kembali terfokus pada jalanan sepi yang basah diguyur hujan. Bertelepon sambil menyetir di tengah malam saat hujan memang bukan kegiatan yang patut dilakukan, namun menghadapi omelan Naruto –editornya- keesokan hari jauh lebih ia hindari.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil hitam menyalip dari sisi kiri Sasuke dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk jalanan sepi dua arah. Tak ayal Sasuke membunyikan klakson keras-keras dan bergumam penuh makian. Mobil hitam tadi kini sudah melaju jauh dan lenyap dari pandangan Sasuke, padahal jika sempat Sasuke ingin membuka kaca mobilnya dan memaki pengemudi gila itu. _Mood _Sasuke sedang jelek, otaknya kosong melompong akan ide novel terbarunya. Hal ini tentu menyulut kekesalan Naruto, padahal akhir bulan ini setidaknya harus ada beberapa bab yang Sasuke selesaikan.

"Dasar, orang seperti itu pasti akan mengalami kecelakaan. Lihat saja na-"

BRAK!

Suara keras bergema di sekitar daerah itu, seperti suara benda bertabrakan disusul decitan ban yang bergesekan paksa dengan aspal. Untung Sasuke dapat mengendalikan diri, kalau tidak mungkin mobilnya sudah menabrak pembatas jalan saking kagetnya. Rasa penasaran mulai menguasai pria 21 tahun ini, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke memacu mobilnya cepat mendekati sumber suara tadi, ia yakin suara itu berasal tak jauh di depannya. Entah insting novelisnya yang terbiasa dengan kisah tragis menegangkan atau apa, yang jelas Sasuke merasa ada suatu hal gawat yang terjadi.

Dan dia menemukannya, sebuah mobil hitam yang ringsek menabrak sebuah mobil putih.

Sasuke hanya bisa membeku dan membelalakkan mata, sampai akhirnya percikan api yang makin berkobar diikuti suara ledakan memaksanya untuk keluar dari mobil. Ini bukan pertanda baik, berkali-kali Sasuke membatin. Sasuke segera berlari panik menuju dua mobil itu sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk, asap yang dihasilkan kebakaran yang sudah agak membesar itu menyesakkan paru-parunya.

Dapat Sasuke lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pengemudi mobil hitam sudah menunduk di setir mobilnya. Darah segar mengucur deras dari kepala pengemudi itu. Merasa tak mungkin menyelamatkan si pengemudi mobil hitam, Sasuke beralih ke mobil putih yang rusak parah. Beruntung kaca film mobil itu tidak terlalu hitam, jadi Sasuke dapat melihat ke dalam dengan jelas.

Di kursi pengemudi seorang pria paruh baya terlihat bersandar dengan kondisi mengenaskan, tak jauh beda dengan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke putus harapan, tidak mungkin kedua orang itu selamat. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ada sesuatu bergerak-gerak dari jok tengah. Segera Sasuke menghampiri kaca pembatas dirinya dan jok tengah mobil putih itu.

_Kami-sama_, itu seorang gadis! Dan dia masih bergerak!

Sasuke langsung mengambil sepotong besi pembatas jalan yang terlepas dari tempatnya. Dihujamkan besi itu sekuat tenaga guna memecahkan kaca di hadapannya. Berhasil, dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka kunci pintu itu dan menarik gadis itu. Dibawanya gadis itu menjauh dari kedua mobil yang mulai dilalap api.

Ini gila, gila, gila. Dia harus apa sekarang? Menelepon polisi? Sudah pasti dia lakukan dari tadi andai saja telepon genggamnya tidak habis baterai! Yang penting sekarang adalah gadis di dekapannya ini, Sasuke menunduk menatap gadis bersurai merah jambu yang baru saja diselamatkannya, gadis itu sedang meremas erat kemeja putihnya di bagian dada kiri sambil meringis-ringis. Apa dia sesak napas? Bukan, bukan itu, dia meremas dada kirinya, itu jantung.

Siapapun, jangan bilang mimik kesakitan gadis itu memang diakibatkan masalah di jantungnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan gadis itu di jok sebelah kemudi, setelahnya Sasuke memasuki mobilnya lewat pintu kemudi. Sasuke tidak ingat apa-apa setelahnya, yang jelas ia segera membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan bukan main ke arah pusat kota, tepatnya rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa ia tuju.

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC-maybe-, typo, OC, etc.**

**Special For S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri**

_**And Of Course For**_** Arnanda Indah **_**and**___**Christian Raphael Ariete**

**Thank you for everything, **_**senpai**_

**.**

"Umm... apa anda keluarga nona itu?"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk di bangku UGD mendadak bangkit dan menghampiri dokter pria yang tadi menanyainya. "Bukan, saya hanya kebetulan menolongnya."

"Jadi anda sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Sasuke hanya diam dan menggeleng perlahan.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit dan gadis yang ditolongnya sudah ditangani para ahli medis, Sasuke segera menelepon polisi dan memberitahu tempat kecelakaannya. Saat sampai di lokasi kejadian, sudah ada petugas pemadam kebakaran di sana. Pengemudi mobil hitam diduga meninggal seketika, begitu pula sepasang suami istri yang menumpangi mobil putih. Ketiga jenazah juga dibawa ke rumah sakit ini tak lama setelah Sasuke sampai. Beruntung sempat, gadis itu selamat. Dan ternyata benar, ada masalah di jantungnya.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya. Dokter itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang, beritahu atau tidak. Bagaimanapun memberitahu kondisi pasien pada orang asing tidak terlalu diperlukan, tapi kalau mengingat Sasuke yang pertama menemukan gadis itu sekarat, rasanya tidak apa-apa.

"Baiklah, lebih baik saya ceritakan. Nona ini memiliki kelainan jantung sejak kecil, dan sekarang sudah parah. Saat kami cek, ternyata nona ini sudah ada di urutan pertama penerima donor jantung, itu artinya dia harus segera dioperasi. Organnya sudah tersedia, jadi kami berencana melaksanakan operasi itu esok malam." Jelas dokter itu sambil melihat-lihat beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

Kenapa namanya begitu... familiar?

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.

"Dia masih belum siuman, tapi keadaannya mulai stabil. Nona Haruno akan menjalani rawat inap di sini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, anda bisa pulang jika anda mau."

Dokter itu tersenyum menenangkan. Sasuke mengangguk, pulang setelah kejadian ini memang pilihan yang bagus. Lagipula jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.15, cukup larut.

Baru saja Sasuke hendak berbalik, otaknya teringat akan sesuatu. Gadis Haruno itu. Orang tuanya tewas seketika, keluarganya yang lain juga sepertinya belum mengetahui tragedi ini. Dia pasti bangun dalam keadaan _shock_ berat, apa yang biasanya dilakukan orang _shock_ seperti itu saat sendirian? Stres sudah biasa, yang paling buruk sampai melukai diri atau bahkan... bunuh diri?

"Tidak perlu. Saya akan menjaganya di sini. Bolehkah saya menjenguknya?"

_Well_, besok hari Sabtu, tidak masalah jika menginap semalaman di rumah sakit. Hitung-hitung mencari insprasi novel terbarunya, sepertinya pembunuhan di rumah sakit bisa menjadi ide yang bagus.

**.**

**.**

_Tik... tik... tik..._

Detikan jam menggema keras di penjuru ruang rawat bernomor 107. Oh, ini bukan hanya suara detikan jam, tapi juga suara tombol-tombol _keyboard _yang ditekan dengan cepat.

Sasuke sedang berkonsentrasi mengetik kata per kata novelnya. Sesekali dia menghapus kalimat yang menurutnya tidak cocok sebelum memulai lagi dengan kalimat baru. Sorot matanya tajam menatap layar _netbook_. Andai _netbook_ itu mahluk hidup, pasti dia sudah hampir menangis ketakutan ditatap layaknya makan malam oleh pemangsa-ok, bercanda.

"...Hn, dia kubuat mati saja."

"Mati? Jangan, dong! 'Kan kasihan kalau ada yang mati."

"!"

Sasuke berjengit kaget, hampir saja _netbook_ di pangkuannya terjatuh. Pandangannya mengarah _horror _pada pelaku yang tadi berbicara padanya. Sakura Haruno, dia hanya tersenyum jahil sambil terkikik kecil.

"Hihi, kau tidak sadar aku sudah bangun daritadi, ya? Habis, tidur terus capek, sih. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 2, lumayan pagi." ucap Sakura santai. Sasuke masih belum menemukan suaranya. Orang yang beberapa jam lalu terkena serangan jantung dan ditinggal kedua orangtuanya kini malah cekikikan tidak jelas.

Oh, mungkin Sakura belum mengetahui kenyataannya.

"Haruno-_san_, orangtuamu..."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke yakin tidak ada yang keluar masuk ruangan ini, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang sempat memberi tahu gadis beriris _emerald_ di hadapannya kini. Bagaimana bisa Sakura berkata 'Aku tahu' dengan santainya? Seakan dirinya telah mengetahui hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku... punya kemampuan khusus. Aku bisa mengetahui hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi lewat mimpi. Dan, yah... aku sudah tahu orang tuaku akan pergi." Jawab Sakura kalem sambil tersenyum nanar. Meski begitu, sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda Sakura akan menangis.

Sasuke tetap diam, memilih tidak berkomentar atau bertanya lebih jauh. Entah mengapa, ia merasa gadis ini sungguh terluka di balik senyumnya. Hey, siapa yang tidak akan sedih ditinggal orang-orang terdekat kita? Setegar apapun orang itu, pastilah terbesit perasaan sakit meski hanya seujung kuku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Novelis terkenal itu? Ya ampun! Aku salah satu penggemarmu!" ucap Sakura seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menjerit tertahan layaknya _fangirl _bertemu artis idolanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang terdengar sangat senang. Dipandanginya gadis itu seksama, ia sedang tersenyum riang. Senyumnya seolah tanpa beban, seperti tidak ada kejadian buruk yang baru menimpanya.

Sasuke salut pada Sakura. Ia masih dapat tersenyum sebegitu polosnya dan dengan cepat melupakan segala tragedi tadi –meski Sasuke agak sangsi Sakura benar-benar sudah melupakannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang menulis novel terbarumu, ya?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Hn."

"Hee... bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Jangan, ini belum selesai."

Sakura merenggut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sasuke yang melihatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan bab ini, pasti akan kutunjukkan padamu." Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar, mirip dengan anak kecil yang permintaannya membeli es krim dikabulkan.

Saat itu Sasuke baru menyadari ada yang janggal pada mata kiri Sakura. Jika dilihat sekilas tidak ada yang beda dengan mata kanannya, tapi jika diperhatikan warna iris mata kirinya agak pudar.

"Mata kirimu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sakura reflek mendekatkan tangannya ke arah mata yang dimaksud, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Buta sejak kecil. Kau hebat, Uchiha-_san_. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang baru mengenalku langsung menyadari ada yang janggal di mata kiriku. Novelis misteri memang cermat, ya," puji Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'kok kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku bertanggung jawab menemanimu. Dan tolong panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"_Arigatou, _Sasuke-_san_." balas Sakura lembut disertai senyuman tulus. Mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum –meski ia hanya menarik sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya. Tapi itu senyum, bukan?

Fakta pertama, Sakura Haruno adalah orang asing pertama seumur hidup Sasuke Uchiha yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum tiga kali dan bicara banyak di lima menit interaksi pertama mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa~ Ini seru sekali! Aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada Rei nanti! Lanjutkan, dong, Sasuke-_san_!"

Sakura tersenyum-senyum senang, di pangkuannya terdapat _netbook_ Sasuke yang menampilkan deretan tulisan novelnya. Sesuai janji, Sasuke memperlihatkan bab terbaru novelnya pada Sakura. Lucu sekali jika mengingat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah saat membacanya. Kadang tersenyum, membelalak kaget, menggigit bibir, pokoknya macam-macam. Tak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke merasa senang novelnya mendapat respon positif, bahkan sampai bisa membuat pembacanya bereaksi sedemikian rupa.

"_Arigatou_."

"Kau mulai menulis sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura antusias. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menjawab, "Kelas lima sekolah dasar."

"_Sugoi_! Kalau aku, sih waktu kelas lima belum kepikiran apa-apa. Pokoknya main, makan, tidur, dan belajar kalau sedang ingin, hehe..." tanggap Sakura diakhiri tawa renyah. "Biasanya waktu kelas lima adalah saat-saat paling sering aku mengerjai _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_."

_Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Kedua insan tersebut memilih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke memandang kosong layar _netbook_-nya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil meremas pelan ujung selimut rumah sakit. Sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura, memastikan gadis 19 tahun itu baik-baik saja. Namun tidak, raut kesedihan yang sudah Sasuke duga akan ia lihat terpatri jelas di wajah cantik Sakura yang pucat.

Riak-riak kecil mulai terpantul di kedua bola matanya. Remasan tangannya pada selimut semakin ia eratkan, seakan hal itu dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah bersedih itu dalam diam, meski tak dapat dipungkiri terbesit keinginan untuk menghibur atau sekedar menjadi pendengar setia.

Ayolah, Sasuke Uchiha! Hiburlah dia. Untuk inilah kau rela menginap semalaman di rumah sakit, bukan?

"Menangislah sepuasmu dulu."

Saat itulah tangis yang sedari tadi dibendung Sakura pecah. Ia menangis, meski tanpa suara. Nafas Sakura naik turun, wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Sesekali dapat Sasuke tangkap bibir Sakura terbuka, mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sakura yang beberapa menit lalu masih tersenyum riang kala membaca novel Sasuke kini bagai boneka setengah tak bernyawa yang diset hanya untuk menangis.

Fakta ketiga, Sasuke Uchiha benci melihat Sakura Haruno menangis.

Sasuke dan Sakura tetap dalam keadaan dirundung sunyi selama beberapa menit setelahnya, sesekali hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar ditahan sedemikian rupa oleh si empunya. Sakit, pasti itu yang Sakura rasakan lahir batin. Sulit dipercaya jika melihat keadaan fisik Sakura yang terlihat normal, dibaliknya ada begitu banyak derita yang harus ia tanggung sejak dulu. Namun dari segi perasaan, terlihat jelas gadis itu terpukul.

Sasuke ingin menenangkannya. Tapi bagaimana? Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjadi teman bicara, bukan pula orang dengan kata-kata penghibur yang menghipnotis. Akhirnya meski sempat ragu sesaat, Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Saat merasakan bahu gadis itu berjengit saat disentuhnya, terlintas ide yang tidak terpikirkan sedari tadi.

Cerita. Dia bisa menulis sebuah cerita untuk Sakura.

"Mau menunggu sehari?"

"?"

"Aku akan membuatkan cerita untukmu." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Meski ruangan itu berpencahayaan minim, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas gadis itu tersenyum.

Fakta kedua, Sasuke suka melihat Sakura tersenyum.

**.**

**1****st ****Day**

**.**

...Apa yang harus ia ketik?

Sudah setengah jam Sasuke terdiam di depan _netbook _tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Otaknya buntu, jemarinya kaku. Padahal tadi malam ia sudah bertekad akan membuatkan Sakura sebuah cerita, setidaknya untuk membuat Sakura hanyut sejenak dan tersenyum.

Jam lima dini hari tadi Sasuke berniat pulang ke apartemennya dahulu. Meski begitu ia berjanji akan datang menjenguk Sakura lagi jam sebelas siang. Yah, hitung-hitung mengisi hari libur, mendengar ocehan Sakura bukan ide buruk, 'kan?

Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas, itu artinya ia harus segera bersiap. Dengan helaan nafas panjang Sasuke mematikan piranti elektronik kesayangannya dan menyambar handuk yang sudah tersampir di sofa.

...Err...Sasuke Uchiha belum mandi jam setengah sebelas? Dia juga manusia, kok. Sulit rasanya tidak bermalas-malasan di pagi hari libur, ditambah lagi malam sebelumnya Sasuke habiskan dengan memeras otak-mencari ide dan walau sulit mengakuinya, memperhatikan Sakura.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang menghantui Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura di kecelakaan itu. Namanya, seakan begitu bersahabat dengan ingatan Sasuke. Meskipun berusaha sekeras apapun, tetap saja Sasuke tidak ingat pernah menemui Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernah mengenal Sasuke lebih dari sekedar penulis novel favoritnya.

Penulis... novel favoritnya?

_**Tiba-tiba, Tsuyoi menyadari alasan betapa familiar nama gadis itu.**_

'_Eh?'_

Sasuke membatu di tempat. Terlintas serangkaian kata di benaknya, kalimat yang Sasuke yakin pernah ia baca di suatu tempat. Tsuyoi, lagi-lagi nama yang begitu familiar. Rasanya dulu Sasuke pernah membaca nama itu, tapi di mana?

Sasuke berpikir lebih keras, membuka berbagai memori masa lalunya. Adakah kalimat itu di sana? Adakah seseorang bernama Sakura Haruno atau Tsuyoi yang pernah ia temui?

Penulis novel favoritnya. Penulis... novel favoritnya. Novel... favoritnya?

Itu dia! Novel favoritnya! _Destiny Book_! Kalimat tadi, Sakura Haruno, dan Tsuyoi. Ketiganya ada di novel favoritnya!

Sasuke melupakan agenda mandinya dan segera melesat ke ruang baca. Ditiliknya satu persatu rak-rak di sana, mulai dari ujung ke ujung. Di mana ia menaruh buku itu? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia membacanya, mungkin sudah dua tahun lebih.

Tujuh rak pertama tidak membuahkan hasil, baru Sasuke akan beranjak ke rak ke delapan-

_TENG...TENG...TENG..._

-jam burung di ruang baca berdenting nyaring. Sudah jam sebelas.

'_Cih! Aku terlambat!_'

**.**

**.**

"Ah! _Konnichiwa, _Sasuke-_san_!"

"_Konnichiwa mo_." Jawab Sasuke datar. Sesuai janji, Sasuke menemani Sakura lagi di rumah sakit. Keadaan gadis _pinky_ itu sudah terlihat membaik, wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, meski matanya agak bengkak sehabis menangis tadi malam. Menurut salah satu suster yang ditemui Sasuke, tadi pagi Sakura bersedia sarapan dan minum berbagai obat yang disediakan tanpa protes. Sakura juga sudah kelihatan ceria seperti sedia kala, ajaib sekali. Lihat saja dirinya kini, sambil bersenandung kecil ia membaca komik yang entah dari mana. Sesekali ia terkikik geli saat menemui adegan lucu di komik bersampul hitam itu.

Ya ampun, jika Sakura sedang asyik membaca begini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Seakan-akan Sasuke itu obat nyamuk di pojokan kamar. Tapi toh Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli, justru ia cukup senang adanya suasana hening begini, jadinya ia bisa mengetik novel untuk Sakura lagi, 'kan?

Setelah menyalakan _netbook_ dan membuka aplikasi pengolah kata, Sasuke mulai memutar otak. Apa yang kira-kira akan disukai Sakura? Cerita romantis? _Please_, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbakat di bidang itu. Horor atau misteri spesialisnya? Boleh saja, sih, tapi itu akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Jadi sebaiknya apa? Oke, ayo mulai berpikir Sasuke! Ujar sisi penyemangat pria tampan itu. Jadilah Sasuke sekarang mengambil dan mengetikkan kata-kata acak yang mungkin bisa menjadi idenya.

Anggur, _butterfly_, cinta, darah, es, _fly_, gila, hidup, indah, janggal, kunci, lenyap, mata, nyaman, obat, pertama, _queen_, _rain_, sifat, tanda, usia, vampir, waktu, _xenophobia_, yakin, zaman.

Apa itu?

Sasuke mendesah frustasi, sampai-sampai Sakura dapat mendengarnya dan menoleh. Sakura memasang tanda tanya besar saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke, "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_san_?"

"O-oh? Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke agak kaget, Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hey, apakah kau benar-benar serius akan membuatkan cerita untukku?"

"Hn."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Kau pasti punya tanggungan cerita lain, iya 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi? Kau mau tetap membuatkannya untukku?"

"Hn."

"Yaay! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_san_!" seru Sakura kegirangan setengah mati. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan dan membentuk seringai kecil di wajahnya, setelahnya ia pun kembali berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, jam 8 nanti aku akan dioperasi, kira-kira jam berapa ceritamu bisa selesai?"

"Mungkin sore ini," jawab Sasuke tanpa balas menatap Sakura, tapi dari sudut mata dapat Sasuke lihat gadis musim semi itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya."

"Bohong, kau takut "tidak sempat" membacanya, 'kan?" balas Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tempat tidur pasien, di dapatinya Sakura sedang terkikik kecil.

"Hihi, kok tahu?"

"Kok tertawa?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Mengurangi rasa gugup, mungkin? Bagaimana pun ini operasi pertamaku, tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil sedikit mngerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, sudah pasti ia mengetahui seluk-beluk masalah operasi. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya pengalaman pertama pasti agak menegangkan. Apakah operasinya akan lancar? Ataukah ada masalah? Biar Sakura memiliki kemampuan khusus, kemampuan itu hanya datang sesekali dan tidak berlaku pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia juga tidak bisa melihat nasibnya kelak.

"Optimis saja."

"Ngomong, sih gampang, Sasuke-_san_..." Sakura menghela napas dan menatap malas Sasuke. Yang bersangkutan justru terlihat tidak peduli, tetap saja matanya mengarah ke monitor _netbook_.

'_Kacang, kacang..._' batin Sakura dongkol. Namun tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sedang memutar mata geli.

**.**

**.**

"Hee... jadi begitu, ya pertemuan pertama _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san..._"

"Yup! Sore harinya _Tou-san_ memberikan _Kaa-san _beberapa lembar kertas berisi cerpennya. Ceritanya menarik sekali! Setelah itu operasinya berjalan hampir semalaman, syukurlah semuanya sukses!" jelas sesosok wanita bersurai merah jambu dengan semangatnya. Sepasang anak kecil terlihat mengangguk-angguk di hadapan wanita tadi, keduanya terlihat senang mendengar kisah yang dituturkan ibunya.

"Nah, sudah jam 10, tuh. Ayo cepat tidur, kalian bisa kena marah _Tou-san_ jika ketahuan belum tidur." Nasihat wanita tadi. Sudah telat satu jam dari waktu tidur normal kedua anaknya, habis tiba-tiba Hirai-anak bungsunya-meminta diceritakan awal pertemuan orang tuanya, ditambah lagi si sulung Akemi juga mendukung permintaan adiknya. Siapa yang tahan jika kedua Uchiha itu sudah memohon? Tentu Sakura Ha-ups, Uchiha juga luluh.

"Yah... tapi 'kan ceritanya masih nanggung! Aku masih ingin tahu bagaimana _Tou_-_san_ dan _Kaa_-_san_ jadian, aku juga ingin tahu cerpen seperti apa yang diberikan _Tou-san_, iya 'kan _nee_? Kita juga belum tahu _Destiny Book _itu apa."

"Hn." Jawab Akemi singkat, persis seperti kebiasaan ayahnya. Ya, Akemi bisa dibilang hanya versi anak perempuan dari Sasuke, sifat dan fisiknya sama persis. Kebalikan lagi dengan Hirai, fisiknya memang tidak jauh dari Sasuke, tapi sifatnya itu benar-benar mengkopi ibunya. Sama-sama periang, berisik, cerewet, pokoknya sama.

"Itu 'kan a_nother story_! 'Kan kalian hanya minta diceritakan pertemuan pertama saja. Pokoknya sekarang tidur, titik." Sakura mematikan lampu kamar anak-anaknya dan berjalan acuh menuju pintu. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari Hirai, sedangkan Akemi tidak bereaksi apapun, meski dalam hati dia juga kecewa dan masih ingin mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Tapi nanti harus diceritakan, lho!" seru Hirai sebelum menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya-kebiasaan.

"Iya, iya. Janji, deh! _Oyasuminasai_, Hirai-_kun_, Akemi-_chan_."

"Oyasuminasai..."

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup terdengar cukup keras di lorong lantai dua rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum geli, ia pun mulai melangkah menuju lantai bawah. Saat sampai di persimpangan lorong-

"Sudah selesai ceritanya, eh?" Jika saja Sakura tidak sigap melihat dulu, pasti si pemilik suara tadi sudah mendapat pukulan telak. Sebagai ganti Sakura berjengit kaget dan menarik rambut pemilik suara tadi pelan.

"Ih! Tidak usah mengagetkan kenapa, sih?" gerutu Sakura."Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau dengar?"

"Tolong jangan lupa koridor ini adalah penghubung kamar kita dan ruang kerjaku, aku akan sering melewatinya. Sedang membicarakan masa lalu ternyata."

"Iya, iya. Sudah, aku ingin ke dapur." Sakura menunduk dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Terlihat jelas rona merah menghiasi pipinya, malu ketahuan cerita masa lalu?

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, jadilah ia mendaratkan satu ciuman iseng ke pipi Sakura yang hampir semerah buah favoritnya.

"Huuh, dasar _chicken butt_!"

"Tapi kau cinta si_ chicken butt_ ini, bukan?"

"_Bakaaa_!"

"_Aishiteru mo_."

Yap, karena fakta ketiga Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura.

Beginilah hari-hari normal Sasuke sekarang. Bekerja di perusahaan, membuat novel, menggoda Sakura dan meladeni sikap anak-anaknya hanya segelintir dari berbagai aktifitasnya sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir riwayat hidupnya bisa menjadi sebuah cerita yang cukup menarik, mulai dari pertemuan awal tadi sampai ia yang sekarang. Saat mereka berpacaran sampai sekarang sudah menikah. Dari lahir sampai di hari lahirnya yang genap ke-30 ini. Semuanya seperti mimpi singkat jika Sasuke ingat lagi dari sekarang.

Yah, tapi seperti kata Sakura, itu _another story_. Dan mari kita biarkan hanya keluarga Uchiha ini yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**Another Story-End**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga! Happy S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri and happy birthday for Sasuke Uchiha! *tebar confetti* Sori telat sehari... Maaf ya saya hanya bisa menjadikan fic abal ini untuk kontes itu T^T

WYATB ya Sas, cepetan balik ke Konoha sana! Sakura-mu sudah menunggu, tuh xpp

Saya juga pengen ngucapin Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Maafin saya kalau punya salah, ya minna-san... *nyalamin satu-satu*

Lalu turut berduka cita untuk Kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Christian Raphael Ariete, semoga amal ibadah kakak-kakak diterima di sisi-Nya. Amin. Saya memang belum sempat mengenal anda secara pribadi, tapi saya masih dapat menikmati jasa-jasa anda di situs tercinta ini dan merasakan jiwa luhuranda. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami mengenal anda meski hanya sebatas nama, terima kasih untuk segalanya :'D

Gimana minna-san? Hancur 'kan? Jelek 'kan? Ahahaha *ketawa garing* Saya memang amatiran... (_'_)

Yosh, ditunggu komentarnya ya minna di kotak review, makasih~! ^^

**.**

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert, please?**

**Thank You Very Much!**

**.**

**Bogor, July 24****th**** 2012**

**Sweet Smile**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
